


Reunion and Always

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, au!human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Shaun the Sheep the movie. I don't know why I've written this I just feel like they are parenting everyone else on the farm ˊ_>ˋ And it starts turning into something like drabbles again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the series or the movie, obviously :)

Bitzer and Shaun grew up together in an orphanage, but it was never easy to define their relationship. Shaun always had crazy ideas, which Bitzer were always against for the sake of keeping the orphanage in order. He always swore he was going to tell Shaun off to the orphanage keeper, but he never did. Always, he would end up Shaun's helpful accomplice, whether they were discovered at the end of the day or not.

This time, in order to rescue their keeper, everyone went to city and left the countryside they were so used to behind. Bitzer, their named leader, went alone first. Shaun, worried about both the keeper and Bitzer, went second. The rest followed on the third bus. On day two, Bitzer was sent to another orphanage in the city. The place was much harsher than Mossy Bottom, and Bitzer lost hope of even returning. On day five a roommate was thrown in with him. In a fit of rage he grabbed his apparently slimmer roommate and pinned him up against the wall, yelling at the top of his voice "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"  
"I will! If you just give me some time and...let go of me"  
"WHAT?" Bitzer flung his roommate onto one of the beds and straddled him to take a close look. Dark hair, pale skin..."Shaun!"...but...."What happened to your clothes?" Bitzer eyed Shaun's white shirt and green tie.  
"I tried to blend in and look where I ended up" Shaun, still gasping for air, laughed and threw his head back  
He was a ray of sunshine. He was sweet memories, friendship, loyalty, ingeniousness, hope. "I love you" Bitzer, now too happy to care, bent down to kiss Shaun.   
The air froze around them. The two stared at each other, blushed and looked away. Bitzer climbed off of Shaun and went to his bed, when Shaun caught his hand to whisper to him, "We'll find a way back home, all of us together, okay?" His eyes dropped, and then he added "By the way, I never told you but, you've been my best partner all the time."  
They both smiled and made sure the other didn't see it.

When the keeper, suffering from memory loss, yelled at Shaun threatening to call the police if "you crazy stalkers don't stop", Bitzer saw Shaun cry for the first time. He took his partner into his arms and told Shaun at least he would always have him.

When all were safe Bitzer found a trembling Shaun in his arms. They must have become that way at the last moment of tension. Bitzer sighed, wrapped his arms around Shaun’s waist, and gave him a deep kiss. The others yoooooooooooooed.


End file.
